


Meet me at the Kwoon

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Divorce but not really, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It feels a little strange to be trailing behind his sister - who is so clearly in charge now in her smart dark blue suit - when he can remember the time she was the one who was running after Owen and him.





	Meet me at the Kwoon

Hattie jerks her head at the crew, making space at the table for them. It feels a little strange to be trailing behind his sister - who is so clearly in charge now in her smart dark blue suit - when he can remember the time she was the one who was running after Owen and him.

The slip of his thoughts to Owen is a sharp stab of pain in his chest. 

"Sit down," Hattie says. Her eyes more than a little worried when he turns to her. Deckard tilts his head in acknowledgement and takes the space between her and Professor Andreiko, who gives him a tight smile.

Just then, a large shadow looms up in front of him. Deckard has to bite back the urge to sneer when the face of Luke Hobbs glowers at him. "So. Things must be really desperate that they're dragging you back here," He says, dropping his tray of food and taking the seat opposite him.

Hattie's hand on his knee is the only thing that stops him from lunging over the table and breaking Hobbs' nose. Again.

The animosity in his ex-husband's eyes is another reminder of the life he lost the moment Owen was clawed out of their Conn-Pod. Hattie clears her throat. "Hello Luke."

"Hattie." Hobbs shovels a spoonful of mash into his mouth. Chewing it out before speaking again. "So who have you got lined up on the Kwoon for this clown?"

"Funny you should ask," She smiles and interrupts before he can say anything in retaliation. Deckard stiffens up in alarm. He knows that smile. He's gotten arrested at 16 as a result of that smile. "I was thinking you could be first." And almost immediately, their table descends into a cacophony of protests.

"Hattie--"

"--you can't expect me--"

"--aren't compatible--"

"No, Hattie!"

Her smile doesn't fade one whit. "Tough luck. You're on the list and you better show up."

Deckard frowns, frustration sticking in his lungs like an uncomfortable vice. He knows it won't matter that the last person he wants to Drift with, much less be proven to still be Drift Compatible with Luke Hobbs of all people in this Shatterdome. He grips his fork, ducking his head to continue eating in lieu of talking. 

It doesn't matter, not to anyone and most definitely not to Hobbs, that Deckard still feels the phantom weight of his missing wedding ring or that five years on, that he takes it out now and again, wearing it when he feels the loss of a comforting presence next to his at night.

He catches the way Hobbs' eyes linger on him from across the table. Feeling a rise of nausea in him, he sets his fork down and stands, picking his tray up and stalking out of the hall.

Deckard would rather deal with this in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
